megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Giga Man
Giga Man was a fighting robot created by Dr. Light. He was based off of Mega Man. Dr. Light created Giga Man because he thought Mega Man was becoming obsolete. He is considered to be more powerful than Mega Man. Appearance Giga looks almost exactly like Mega Man. Before he made his debut, Giga has purple armor and light purple on the arms, legs, and chest. He also has a purple visor. He also uses a purple Mega Buster called the "Giga Buster". After he made his debut, he has yellow armor and red armor on the arms, legs, and chest. He doesn't have a visor. Personality Giga Man has seemingly no personality. He only thinks of achieving his goal of destroying Dr. Wily's forces and taking over as the new Mega Man. his voice is also cold and robotic. He seems to care about nothing more than reaching his goal. Abillities Giga Man is known to have all of Mega Man's abillities, only improved. he can jump 4-6 feet in the air and is able to use an early stage of the wall jump. He can run at about 23 miles per hour, which allows him to jump long distances. Giga Man also has amazing accuracy, which is complemented by the powerful blasts from the Giga buster. He also has Mega Man's abillity to copy powers from defeated Robot Masters. Weaponry ﻿ Giga uses the Giga buster, which has twice the power of the Mega Buster. He also uses a copy module. The copy module allows him to copy the powers of Robot Masters. Giga also has exceptional physical skills. History 3 years after the events of Mega Man 10, Light discovered that the new Robot Masters have become very powerful. Worried that Mega Man would fail, Dr. Light created Giga Man. He made Giga Man out of the plans for Mega Man. Light then sent the plans for to Mega Man, who is then intercepted by Wily's robots. After a quick battle, Mega Man returns to Dr, Light. Later Dr. Wily finds the plans on the battle field. The problem was, it was only half of the plans. About a week later Mega Man and Proto Man were fight in a squadron of robots, when a large blast came from behind and destroyed the rest of the robots. Then Giga Man walked up. Giga explained who he was and explained his mission. He then states that he is Dr. Light's ultimate creation and can even defeat Mega Man. Mega Man remains a little doubtful about if he can trust Giga Man. Proto Man, shocked about what Giga said, challenged him to a battle. After a very short battle, Proto collapsed. Moments after, the trio returned to Light's lab. Some time after that, Dr. Wily used the half of the " Giga Man plans" to create a weaker copy called Nega Man. Eventually, Mega Man and Nega Man crossed pathed and began to battle. In the middle of the battle Giga Man showed up. He new it was his mission to destroy Dr. Wily's robots and become the new "Mega Man". He then kicked Mega out of the way and began to battle Nega Man. Dr. Wily fired a ray that puts a virus in the copy module at Mega Man but it hit Giga when he kicked mega out of the way. Giga continued fighting Nega until they were too weak to continue. Then Giga quickly blasted Nega and copied his abillity. Not knowing he was infected, he merged with Nega to become Mega Master, the ultimate Robot Master. He then severely hurt Proto Man and battled with Mega Man. In the end, Mega Man used his new ultimate attack, Ultimate Quesar, and destroyed Mega Master. Mega Master's remains along with Dr. Light's newest creation were put together with Mega Man to eventually become Mega Man X. Gallery Giga Man.png|Giga Man as he appears in the Giga Man RPG Trivia * In his own series, someone else recreated him instead of Dr. Light. Category:Characters Category:Males